


The Chosen One's Magical Daughter

by Sylvanas_Skywalker



Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Awesome Molly Weasley, Crossover, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Harry Potter, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Jedi Council, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter is Not a Potter, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, I was a bit cruel to the Angel named Padme, Padme and Anakin weren't married, Palpatine Loses, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sage is Anakin's daughter, Satine Kryze Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvanas_Skywalker/pseuds/Sylvanas_Skywalker
Summary: Anakin kills Palpatine, thus. Fulfilling the Prophecy of the Chosen One. He soon finds out that he has a daughter, after he and Obi-Wan find a wandering toddler in the street.Can Anakin be a good dad to not only a Force Sensitive, but a Magical Child as well?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Harry Potter & Ahsoka Tano, Harry Potter & Anakin Skywalker, Harry Potter & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Past Anakin Skywalker/Lily Potter
Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111284
Comments: 15
Kudos: 108





	1. Anakin and his new child

Anakin Skywalker arrived at the Chancellor’s office to report the vital news. It was a short time since he and Obi-Wan Kenobi rescued Chancellor Palpatine, who was kidnapped by the Separatists and their leaders, Count Dooku and General Grievous. The former was executed by Anakin, the latter escaped, with his current whereabouts being Utopau. Obi-Wan was sent there to take down the Separatist General.

“Chancellor, we have just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous,” the Chosen One spoke.

“We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge,” Palpatine said.

“I should be there with him,” Anakin replied with the regret in his tone.

“It is upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?” asked Palpatine

“I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I am being excluded from the Council. I know there are things about the Force that they are not telling me,” Anakin answered.

“They don't trust you, Anakin. They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force,” Palpatine said.

They walked into the hallway as Anakin asked-

“How do you know the ways of the Force?”

“My mentor taught me everything about the Force . . . even the nature of the dark side,” Palpatine replied.

They suddenly stopped.

“You know the dark side?!?” Anakin asked, shocked.

Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. They fear you. In time they will destroy you. Let me train you,” Palpatine offered.

"I won't be a pawn in your political game. The Jedi are my family," Anakin protested.

"Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will have everything that you wish,” Palpatine said.

“What did you say?” Anakin asked. He did not like where this conversation was going.

“Use my knowledge, I beg you . . .” Palpatine said.

“You're a Sith Lord!” Anakin exclaimed as he ignited his lightsaber.

“I know what has been troubling you . . . Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi . . . a life of significance, of conscience,” said Palpatine, trying to seduce Anakin to the Dark Side of the Force.

“You're wrong!” Anakin exclaimed again.

“Are you going to kill me?” Palpatine asked.

“I would certainly like to,” Anakin said as he was tempted to kill Palpatine right there and there.

“I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger,” he said, not suspecting that those words were his last.

Anakin raised his lightsaber to Palpatine's throat. There was a tense moment, as Anakin knew that hesitation was to cost them a victory.

The Chosen One decided and...

Mace Windu was running through the halls, as he sensed the Balance of the Force returning, which meant that the Sith were finally dead and it was coming from the Chancellor's office.

As he entered the room, he saw the room being trashed, as the lightsaber burns were on the furniture and the floor. He wondered if the Sith Lord was here and battled Skywalker.

Then, he saw Anakin and the beheaded Chancellor, whose headless corpse laid on the floor.

"Skywalker?" Windu asked.

"Master Windu, it is over. The Sith are dead and Chancellor Palpatine aka Darth Sidious was the Sith Lord we were searching for. We need to gather the evidence, before we present to the Senate," Anakin replied as they searched Palpatine's office for the evidence of his plans for the plans.

Mon Mothma was elected as the new Supreme Chancellor, while Bail Organa was elected as Vice-Chancellor. Padme Amidala, despite being favored by the people of Naboo, was found to be pawn of the previous Chancellor and she didn't get barely any vote from people outside of Naboo, as the people feared that the manipulation still affected her.

Anakin was bitter at her, as she rejected him in love, before the Clone Wars began and was glad to see her fail. After Mon and Bail's elections, Padme attempted to apologize to him, as she saw how lonely he was, but he turned her apology down and he told her that they would be better be separated, as he didn't love her anymore.

"Marry that Palo or even better, Clovis, who is now sitting in the prison. We are done!" he told her, before he walked away from her, forever. Or it seemed to be forever.

The Separatists leaders who fled to Mustafar, were arrested by Mace Windu, who learned their location through the files that were in Palpatine's office.

A few days later, Anakin and Obi-Wan were mediating on the Force, as they felt the disturbance. Anakin felt the pain in his bond, that he didn't feel for a long time.

"It came from Terra, the world which came under attack a few years before. With the Dark Side defeated, the Force was more clear, than it was before Palpatine's defeat/

They told the Council that they would investigate the disturbance and find out what it was and the Council agreed. They seemed to be more pleased with the Chosen One, which creeped Anakin out.

"May the Force be with you," one of Jedi spoke, before the Cruiser departed from Corusant.

Meanwhile on Four Privet Drive, Terra/Earth, a man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.

Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again -- the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked. "My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no -- even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars.... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent -- I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day YouKnow-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"A what?"

"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."

"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense -- for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.

"I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"Only because you're too -- well -- noble to use them."

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until

Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.

"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are -- are -- that they're -- dead. "

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's daughter, Sage. But -- he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Sage Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke -- and that's why he's gone.

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's -- it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Sage survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Sage to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now."

"You don't mean -- you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore -- you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son -- I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Sage Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for her," said Dumbledore firmly. "Her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when she's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her! She'll be famous -- a legend -- I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Sage Potter day in the future -- there will be books written about Sage -- every child in our world will know her name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember! You see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all that until she's ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes -- yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Sage underneath it.

"Hagrid's bringing her."

"You think it -- wise -- to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to -- what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky -- and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got her, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir -- house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. She fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of auburn hair over her forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well -- give her here, Hagrid -- we'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore took Sage in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.

"Could I -- could I say good-bye to her, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Sage and gave her what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it -- Lily an' James dead -- an' poor little Sage off ter live with Muggles -"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Sage gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Sage's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall -- Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Sage," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

A few hours later, the Cruiser arrived and the Twilight landed and Anakin and Obi-Wan ran through the street, while cloaked and hooded to avoid attracting the attention from the citizens. They narrowed the Force Signature to Terra and as much as Anakin was glad to see the planet, he felt empty for some reason. They then stopped, as they heard crying.

"Mamma! Papa! Pa'foo! Moo!" They heard a little voice nearby and looked around.

To their horror, they saw a little girl, who looked to be around 15 months old. Her eyes were emerald, which were full of tears and she wore the clothing of a child of her age.

Anakin proceeded to pick her up, as he wrapped his cloak to keep her warm and hushed to calm her down. Obi-Wan looked around and found the letter on the bush nearby, which he placed into his belt pocket.

"We need to get her to the Temple! I've got the letter that was in the basket along with the blanket. We'll use it as the crib on the ship!" Obi-Wan spoke as they ran with the youngling to their ship. It then traveled to the Cruiser, where they rushed to the medical wing.

"Generals... What the?!" One of Clones exclaimed.

"We found her wandering in the street, which means she walked away from basket, which we have with us. I also found the letter, which I will read. It should give the identity of the child," Obi-Wan replied as they placed her onto the examination table.

As Anakin was using the Force to soothe the youngling, who was scared of the strange people, Obi-Wan used the translator to read the text of the letter.

"Her name is Sage Potter, although, Anakin, I feel your Force Signature in her. Let me do the DNA test, while we travel back to Corusant. Kix, please do the DNA test," he asked as he finished.

Anakin had his blood taken, as Sage had hers as well. Kix scanned the samples, before he spoke: "General Skywalker is related to the youngling that you found, as he is her biological father. So, the man named James Potter was her step-father then."

Anakin realized that Lily, the love of his life, that he had kept a secret from many, had given birth to his child fifteen months before, and he barely felt it, with all the war and the Dark Side shrouding the Force. And now, his love was dead and his daughter nearly died, as she was abandoned at the doorstep of an empty house, as he sensed not a single Force Signature in the house number 4.

"As she is my only child, I will raise her in the Temple, so she can be safe from those, who are seeking revenge against her for the defeat of their Sith or a Dark Lord. And if the Council is against it, I will just leave the Order to raise her elsewhere. Besides, those followers of Voldemort's aren't going to look for someone, that isn't there. Also, she will have a normal childhood, away from the fame at the Temple, or at any planet," Anakin spoke with determination.

"Exactly. We must inform the Council. No matter what happens, I will go wherever you will," Obi-Wan replied.

"Thanks, Master. Let's introduce Sage to them and possibly to the whole Temple, if all goes well. Let me play with her, as I want to get to know her," Anakin said, as Sage reached out to him with her arms. "You're so beautiful, the little Sage. I wonder where Lily got the idea of naming our daughter that," Anakin then remarked.

"I sense that she will be smart as you are. But let the time to tell," Obi-Wan answered as he watched them play with one another.

The cruiser arrived back at Corusant, as Anakin, who held his newly discovered daughter and Obi-Wan walked out to be transported by the Republic Gunship to the Temple. Sage, who was now with her biological father, looked around, although she was frightened by the big buildings.

"Shh, sweetie. It is okay, Papa is here," he hushed his daughter, as he rocked her in his embrace.

"Papa," she sobbed.

"Poor girl, she lost her mom and home. She is getting used to her new home, and you are to help her," Obi-Wan said as he patted the poor youngling on her back.

Anakin nodded as they walked to the chamber, where Jedi Council awaited for them. Obi-Wan placed his hand onto Anakin's shoulder.

"I am nervous, Obi-Wan. What if...What if..." Anakin began to speak, before he was hushed by Obi-Wan.

"I am with you. Even if they kick you out, I will be with you and I will go wherever you will," the Negotiator replied, as he tried to calm his nervous former Padawan down.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. Let's do this," Anakin spoke as they entered the chamber and they bowed to the Council.

"Sucessful, you mission was?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master Yoda, we found the source of the disturbance. But Anakin has a secret, that revealed itself during the mission. I am here to support him, in case you banish him from the Order," Obi-Wan replied as Anakin stepped forward.

He then began:

"The Jedi Council, I am here to confess that I broke the Code a few years ago. I was in relationship with a human witch named Lily Evans on planet of Terra or Earth, when it came under attack from the Separatists. I saved her life and we were friends at first, but it wasn't long before we fell in love.

"We parted ways and never heard from each other, as the war raged in the Magical World for the next two years. I remained strong and told myself that I would return to Lily after the war has ended.

"Sadly, I found out about Lily's sacrifice recently, after we found Sage wandering the street. She walked away from a doorstep of a deserted home, as no one lived there We did the DNA Test, which confirmed my relation to Sage Potter, now Sage Skywalker, as she is my daughter.

"I know that I am guilty of breaking the Code during the War, but Lily's love not only saved Sage from Voldemort just a few days prior, it saved me from the Dark Side, as my mind was being cleared from Palpatine's influence. Lily's love ensured the victory of the Light over both Dark Wizards and the Sith as well. What I and Lily had was true love. I was lost, when Padme Amidala cruelly rejected me. Lily gave me another chance, but I lost her to the tragedy, that could have killed our daughter.

"So, if I am to be banished from the Order, so be it. I am taking Sage with me and I will be raising her outside of the Order," Anakin finished as he closed his eyes and placed his lightsaber onto the floor to await the sentence. He also held onto the bundle, where Sage was napping, as she was recovering from the wound that was inflicted onto her.

The entire Council saw that the Chosen One was ready to leave, as he broke the Code during the War, but they sensed that the relationship was what saved their Chosen One from the Dark Side. Plus, he killed Darth Sidious and he believed that he would be kicked out, due to his rule breaking, even after he had done everything to them.

"Banished from the Order, you will not be. Saw the errors of our ways, we have," Yoda spoke.

Anakin opened his eyes as he saw the smiling face of the Grandmaster. "What do you mean?! I broke the Code, Master Yoda!" he exclaimed, but not loudly enough to awaken his daughter, who was sleeping.

"Feel the Light in you, we have. Healed from the Dark Side and saved you, Lily Potter has. No longer banned, the Attachments will be. Lift the rule will," Yoda replied.

"Exactly. I felt the same with my wives and children, Anakin, just like you and Lily and now, you and the young Sage. I also motion for the rule to be lifted," Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke.

All the Jedi nodded as Anakin smiled and carefully bounced Sage. He and his daughter were to stay. "I thank you. I have decided to raise Sage here in the Temple and I will ensure that Lily's sacrifice does not go in vain," he spoke

"We all will," Shaak Ti said.

Anakin then picked up his lightsaber and sat down on his seat, as Sage carefully climbed down from his knee. "No wonder she easily wandered away from the doorstep," One of Jedi remarked.

"Whoever left her there in the cold night of the autumn, had no brain cells left," another spoke.

The Chosen One chuckled and smiled, as he watched Sage walk up to Master Yoda and he took a look at Skywalker's newfound daughter. Then, she returned to her father and he kissed her into the cheek and she sat down at his knees.

"I will take her back soon to my quarters, as I spoke to Creche Masters and they will send me a crib and all that Sage needs for her age," Anakin spoke, as Yoda was observing a little youngling.

As soon as the meeting finished, Anakin stood up with Sage in his arms, bowed to the Jedi Masters and left with Obi-Wan following them.

"See, Anakin? And you feared that they would kick you out," Obi-Wan said.

"I know, Master. They always lectured me and I feared to tell them that I was in relationship with Lily, as they found out that Padme rejected me. Oh well, her loss," Anakin replied.

"Indeed. I know that you told the truth about your relationship with Lily, which is indeed a true love. I and Satine will be glad see at our home on Mandalore. Visit us any time," Obi-Wan spoke.

"I will. But first, I will bond with Sage. Invite us anytime, once we find it," Anakin chuckled as Ahsoka joined them. She didn't leave the Order, as she hated the though that she would have to leave her former Master and the Council did apologise.

"So, this is your girl, Skyguy?" she asked.

"Yes, Snips. This is Sage. Sage, meet Ahsoka," Anakin replied as the girls shook their hands.

"Cool! Hi, Sage, I am Ahsoka Tano, your big sis! Your dad is so lucky to have a beautiful youngling, Skygal," Ahsoka spoke with excitement.

Anakin giggled as he watched his daughter try to speak the new name. It was so funny, in his opinion. Obi-Wan also found it funny. The fun lasted, until they reached Anakin's Quarters, where the Creche staff brought the crib, the changing table, the playpen and the wardrobe with the clothing for Sage.

Later that night, Anakin was rocking Sage to sleep in the rocking chair. She loved her new room, as it was beautiful as her old one, but she missed her Momma, Pa'foo and Moo and Anakin along with others had to help her.

He sang a lullaby that he remembered from his childhood, as she held a plush toy of some sort of. The stuff and environment were unfamiliar to her, but she was glad to be with her real Papa, who was alive and okay.

He placed her into the crib and tucked her in. "Good night, Sage Shmi Skywalker. Sweet dreams," he spoke softly as he then turned on the night light and left her room.

Anakin missed Lily, but a piece of her was with their Sage, who was sleeping in her crib under the cover, in the safe and loving home.

_"My Dear Lily Flower. I promise, I and others will see to it, that she will be a great Jedi, who will be the carrier of the Light," he spoke in his dream as he reached out into the Force to his love, who was watching from the stars._

What the Jedi and Anakin didn't know that on Earth, people meeting in secret all over the Britain were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Sage Potter -- the Girl Who Lived!"

Also, the book of the names in the magical castle, proceeded to remove Sage Potter and changed it to Sage Skywalker.


	2. A Birthday, the Wedding and the Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin celebrates his daughter's second birthday, as Padme tries to amend.

Nearly seven months had passed since Anakin Skywalker defeated Darth Sidious and took in his young daughter named Sage Skywalker, who was found wandering the streets of Privet Drive.

The girl was adapting to her new place, as she was getting used to the new family. She loved her big sister Ahsoka, Uncle Obi-Wan and especially her father, who was a Jedi. She loved her new life and she was happy.

Now, her second birthday was approaching and Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and especially Anakin were preparing a birthday party, as 31st of July was approaching fast. Obi-Wan ordered some food from the Dex's, while Ahsoka and the younglings thought of the gifts for the little girl, because they though that she would love it.

Anakin was looking to the birthday party that was upcoming and he hoped that it would be very good one. He missed her first one, but now, he would celebrate her second birthday.

In the morning of 31st of July, Anakin was awakened by Sage, who was on his bed. She was now able to walk and talk properly.

"Dadda!" she cried.

"Sage, Happy Birthday!" Anakin replied as he stood up and picked her up into his embrace. "Let's have a breakfast, before we open up presents.

She nodded, as he put her down onto floor and she walked next to him to the kitchen. He made the breakfast and she clapped, as he gave her some food.

"Let's wait for the people, before we open the gifts, sweetie," Anakin cooed to her, as he thought of Lily and what could have been if she did survive. She would have brought Sage to him and they would live together. Instead, he was alone and there was no hope for him in the second chance of love, as Padme rejected him and as much as he loved her, he didn't believe that they were meant to be together at all.

After the breakfast, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan arrived, as they brought gifts. There were some toys that she would love and some people even made robes of her age.

"Happy Birthday, Sage!" They cheered, as they watched her open the gifts and get out some toys.

As she was opening the gift from her father, the door opened and a figure walked in. "Pardon me, am I not disrupting a Party?" she asked.

He saw her, his former Angel, standing there with a gift in her hands. He could feel guilt coming from Padme, as she then placed it into heap of presents.

"Angel?" he asked.

"Anakin, I came here to join the party. I know that I wasn't invited, but, I wanted to congratulate your daughter and celebrate it together. I found out what happened. Ani, I am so very sorry for your loss," Padme spoke as she approached him.

He looked away from her, before he replied: "I was lost after you rejected me. I thought that I would never love again, until Lily came into my life. Her 'husband', James Potter, treated her badly. She didn't tell me why and I wish that I could teach him a lesson on how to treat his dame properly. Well, at least she avoids him in the afterlife. And I am certain she would want me to go on and heal from the pain of the loss."

"Exactly, Anakin. She doesn't want you to be lonely, that's why I am here. I will love Sage, as if she was my own daughter. Please, I want to amend things and I want to help you recover from what you have to endure. I am so very sorry for rejecting you before the war. I though that I was doing the best, but I've been regretting, especially after you snapped at me. I realized how worst mistake of my life it was and I regret it. I want to fix what is broken and I want us to be together, like we were meant to be all this time, had not my mind told me that duty was more important," Padme pleaded. She was afraid that Anakin was going to push her away forever.

Anakin thought, before he spoke: "Padme, I know that you've hurt me in the past, but I have forgiven you and I missed you so much. I still keep the ring, that I wanted to gift to you." He then went to the shelf, where he kept the box with the ring and presented it.

"Yes, I will marry you," Padme agreed as they embraced along with the kiss.

"So, we have a wedding upcoming soon?" Ahsoka asked.

"Snips, we will have the wedding, that's for certain. On Naboo. I know that I wish to raise Sage in the Temple, she will love it on Naboo.

"I will notify the Council, while you go to Naboo. I will have Ahsoka transport her toys to there, while Anakin and Padme have it prepared.

They nodded as they returned to the party, which now included Padme Amidala, who was waching Anakin play with Sage, who was wearing new robes, as she was a daughter of the Jedi after all. The robes did have the hints of emerald, to match her eye color. The scar had Padme worried, as she had never heard Mon and Bail mention that she had a scar.

No matter what the source of the scar was, Padme would get something to hide it, as it didn't fit it.

Padme, Anakin and Sage arrived to Naboo, where they were greeted by the people of Naboo. They still loved their Senator and hated the former Chancellor Palpatine for what he did.

Many were happy to see their Senator and the Hero With No Fear together, which meant

They arrived at the lakehouse, where they prepared for the wedding that was to happen soon. Padme asked her handmaidens to get the room ready for Sage, as she wanted the best for her soon to be step-daughter.

Dorme and Sabe went to the store to get the toddler's bed and some new toys for Sage, while Anakin was being overwhelmed by it all.

Nearly seven months ago, he found out that he had a daughter, now, his Angel returned to him and they were about to get married. He was a very happy man at this point, although, he missed Lily. He knew that she didn't want him to be alone for the rest of his life, so she brought his Angel back to him.

He knew that his life was going to get better at this point, so he prepared for the wedding, that he waited for so long. He

This was going to be a happy start in a new life outside of the Order, as the Council agreed that he was to raise Sage outside of the Temple. No longer they could deny the Chosen One's wishes, as he was free from the prophecy and now was about to start a new life.

The day of the wedding had come and Anakin and Padme were standing on the balcony. Her family, Sage, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Jar-Jar Binks, Padme's Handmaidens, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma and Gregar Typho. Lily watched from the stars, as she knew that her love was to be happy now and she ensured it.

As the priest spoke the words, Anakin could not believe that this was happening. He was rejected by Padme, before the Clone Wars had began and he was very heartbroken. Now, they were back and they were going to be married, like they should have been.

They kissed and everyone cheered for the newly wed couple. The Skywalker family was complete and everyone was happy that Anakin was at peace. And no Sith Lord was to disrupt it or even kill the bloodline in the end. The Skywalkers would survive and their legacy would not be of fallen Jedi, but of the saviors.

The reception was a blast to them, as Padme and Anakin danced. Sage was on her father's back, as she felt her father's joy. Her father's gaping heart was mended and she was happy as well.

After the wedding, Padme held Sage in her embrace, as she marveled at the girl. Anakin had a such beautiful daughter, who lost her mother to the tragedy. She was fortunate to have Anakin as her father, as she had heard from Bail and Mon that Anakin loved his daughter dearly.

Padme told herself that she would love Sage, just like Lily did and would do everything to ensure, that Sage had the best life, despite the loss of her mother. And that life began, when Anakin found her in the street.

That night, Anakin and Padme slept together and conceived the twins, who would not grow up separated and orphaned, but, would have a Light Father, a living Mother and an elder half-sister.

It was the beginning of the family life for Anakin and Padme Skywalkers, who would raise Sage Skywalker alongside their children.

Back on Earth, many celebrated their Girl-Who-Lived's birthday and wished all the best, as they imagined her having adventures and looked forward to see

Sage Skywalker was indeed having an adventure, but with a family that loved her.

At the same time, Arabella Figg's cat checked onto the Dursleys, only to see the very fat toddler boy, who was two years old. There was no sign of the girl that matched Sage Skywalker's description and Arabella showed her cats the photo, where Sage was with James and Lily.

Arabella had to alert Albus on the girl's disappearance, as something was very wrong here.

Nine months later

Padme was in the hospital, as the water had broken, when she was watching Anakin and Sage play with one of the toys that he had gotten her. It was a few months before her third birthday and she was excited to have siblings.

Anakin began her training in the ways of the Force and she was able to lift a toy with it. She would be trained how to wield the Lightsaber when she would be old enough.

Now, she was a little girl, who was about to have young siblings. She was looked after by Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, while Anakin supported his wife in the birth of twins. He was lucky that he held her hand in his metallic one.

"You can do this, Angel. Just a little bit more," Anakin encouraged, as he used the Force to help her, as she prepared for another contraction.

"The head is out. Senator Skywalker, keep pushing," the nurse spoke.

Padme nodded as she pushed the rest of the baby into the world. There were cries, as Padme saw a baby in the nurse's arms.

"A baby boy," she replied.

The baby then was taken to be examined, as Padme pushed yet again. Anakin helped her, as he soothed her, using the Force with his flesh hand. His robotic hand held her hand in the support.

Soon enough, a baby girl was born and she was examined too, before she and her brother were returned to their mother. She nursed them, as Anakin marveled at the newborns, while he held Sage in his embrace. The baby boy had blue eyes and blond hair, like his father, while his sister had brown hair and brown eyes, just like her mother.

"Luke and Leia," Padme said as kissed their foreheads.

"They are beautiful, Angel. This is the happiest day in my life," he spoke, as he then kissed Padme.

"They are, Ani. I am happy to be with you," she replied as they kissed.

Soon enough, Padme recovered from the birth and left the hospital. As Anakin drove the speeder, where his wife and others were sitting. Anakin was overjoyed at this point. He had a wife and three children, one of them the child of his second love interest, Lily.

Sage, Luke and Leia, he was the father of three unique and wonderful children. And he loved them dearly. He also got Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, who were his best friends. And lastly, Padme, his lovely wife, who amended for her mistake, and was the mother of his twins. She also loved Sage dearly, even thought she had a different mother.

Now, Anakin was complete and he had the thing he wanted, a family and he would protect them from any threat that would arise.

On Earth, Arabella alerted Albus Dumbledore that Sage Potter vanished from the 4 Privet Drive and Albus traveled there to see if she was with her aunt.

Instead, he got shrieked at that Lily deserved to die for being with the wrong type of people and that the Dursleys didn't see their freakish niece at all. Minerva was right, they were terrible Muggles, as they spoiled their son or a brat, as Severus called Dudley, to the point that he was overweight than most normal two year olds.

Albus secretly gathered the meeting and asked the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix to find Sage and ensure her safety, as Albus would have her grow up in Hogwarts instead. He no longer thought to place her with the Dursleys, as they were bad people and would hurt her, while spoiling their son rotten to the core.

Nine months later, there was no result. Many thought that she died, but the Headmaster's tools told him that she was still alive and well. Albus hoped that when Sage would turn eleven, they would know the answer of where she was, as she would receive her invitation letter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtracks I played, while writing this chapter-
> 
> Harry's Wondrous World from Philosopher's Stone  
> Across the Stars from Attack of the Clones


	3. The Invitation to the Magical World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage's life is about to change, as mysterious letter comes to her new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank for Kudos, Bookmarks and comments. I decided to update as soon as I could, so here you are, a new chapter.

Nearly Eight years have passed since the birth of Skywalker Twins and Anakin's new life as a married man and a father.

Him, Padme, Sage, Luke, Leia, Lorenzo and Lily Skywalkers, lived in the lakehouse on Naboo, just as Padme wanted, had their family there. She retired from her position as the Senator, but not before ensuring that the slavery was illegal across the Galaxy.

Anakin named his youngest daughter after the second Angel that came to him and he loved her dearly. He felt a bit of the late Lily in his daughter, but she was still her own person that would bloom

He turned to Healers to mend the scar and they banished the soul piece that was in it. So, she no longer had the scar and she was recovering from that night. She did have nightmares from time to time, but Anakin was there to comfort her.

Now, she and her step siblings were trained in the ways of the Force by their father and uncle Obi-Wan. He and Satine had a son named Qui-Gon, who was the friend of the Skywalker siblings, despite that he was aware that Sage had different mother.

She had her own training lightsaber and when she would be old enough, she would construct a new one on Ilum, which she looked forward to. But, she had a secret gift, that was to surface.

At Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall was writing the letters to the students, as the invitation letters were being sent out.

"Ron Weasley, oh Merlin, how many children does she have?" she muttered.

"Neville Longbottom. Poor Neville, lost his parents to the Death Eaters."

"Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn."

Then, the familiar name stood out. But she was stunned at the last name and the address. It didn't look like the address that was on Earth at all.

**Sage Skywalker**

**Second Bedroom**

**The Lakehouse**

**Naboo**

Severus was called to the office, as he saw the letter and the strange address.

"I will investigate this myself. Something tells me that I will run into Lily's Daughter's new home," Severus agreed, as he used Fawkes to get to Naboo, where arrived at the lakehouse and approached the door "Coming!" he heard the voice, as he then stood back to see the door open.

Sage standing in front of him. But her hair was auburn with hints of blonde and she was wearing beautiful clothing. Also, he didn't see the scar on her forehead, even Sage had her hair tied into the braid. He was told that Sage Potter had a scar. But not this girl with Sage's name. He wasn't sure if that was the person the letter was directed to.

"Hello?" Sage asked, as she was curious in the man in front of her.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked, as he approached the scene, only to see a person greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin at the door and Sage being curious.

"My name is Severus Snape, and I am one of the teachers at Hogwarts. I wish to see Sage close and show her the Magical World, to get her school supplies," Severus replied.

"Nice to meet you. I am Anakin Skywalker. Sage is here and she is finishing up with her studies in the ways of the Force. She must have sensed you coming, as she is good with the Force,"

"There is a letter that I was given by Professor McGonagall, who is away, guiding one of the Muggleborns, so it's my job to help Sage," Severus replied.

"Dad, I wish to learn about the world, from which my mom came from! And I want to know the people and how I can help them, as I sense that they will need it at some point," Sage spoke.

Anakin looked at his daughter, before he responded: "I will not deny her place in the school, if Lily wished that Sage attended. I am coming with you, of course. I need to to take a look at the Diagon Alley. Do not worry, I have the Force, which is close to the Magic. So, let's go then."

"I will look after others. Be back soon," Padme called out, as Fawkes then took Severus, Anakin and Sage to Earth.

They landed in the courtyard, where there was a wall and a few weeds along with few rubbish bins.

Severus tapped the wall three times with his wand, as The brick he had touched quivered -- it wriggled -- in the middle, a small hole appeared -- it grew wider and wider -- a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for all three of them, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight

"Here you are, Sage. Diagon Alley."

"Wizard," Anakin muttered as they stepped forward through the archway. Sage looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons -- All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver -- Self-Stirring -- Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

"All in due time, Sage. We will get the gold first."

Sage really wished she had about eight more eyes. She turned her head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad...."

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium -- Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Sage's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Sage heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand -- fastest ever --" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Sage had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon....

"Gringotts," said Severus.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a being that reminded Anakin of Lannik.

The goblin was about a head shorter than Sage. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Sage noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

"Force, you have to be very mad to try to rob this place," Anakin remarked.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Severus, Anakin and Sage made for the counter.

"Hello. I would like to withdraw some money from my daughter's safe. I would like to inform you that Sage Potter is my biological Daughter, thus, she is Sage Skywalker.

"Here is the key to the vault. I safeguarded it, in just case," Severus answered as he gave Anakin the key.

"Very well," the goblin said "I will have someone take you down to the vault. Griphook!" Griphook was yet another goblin and he held the door open for them. Sage, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Sage tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

Sage's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but she kept them wide open. Once, she thought she saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late - they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

She and Anakin were enjoying the ride, as she was a daughter of a pilot, after all. Anakin used the Force to soothe Severus, who held on.

After they arrived, Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Sage gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"I am somewhat uncomfortable with taking this," Sage remarked.

"I am certain that Lily left you this for the school years. I wish I knew that I had you and, thus, I would seek Lily shortly the Clone Wars ended," Anakin replied, as he took three coins to study and put a bit of the gold into a small bag.

"The gold ones are Galleons. Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle," Severus explained.

"We're done with gathering gold for the items. Let's get to the shopping then. I enjoyed the cart ride to here. And I pardon that you didn't," Anakin said, to which Severus just nodded.

Of course, Sage and Anakin enjoyed the cart ride. They were to go to the Malkin's store for robes first. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Sage started to speak. "Got the lot here -- another young man being fitted up just now, in fact. "

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Sage on a stool next to him) slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Sage.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," said Sage.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," Sage said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be, as she only saw the sports on her new home planet of Naboo.

"I do -- Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Sage, feeling more stupid by the minute. But, she knew that she was new to the Magical World, thus, she was lost.

Anakin was watching with Severus. He could tell that this was going to be over soon, and move onto the next items on the list. He felt that the Magic was similar to the Force.

"Where are your parents? Shouldn't they be with you?" the boy asked.

"My father is with me and my mother is dead," Sage replied, liking the boy less and less.

"Oh, sorry," said the boy, not sounding sorry at all. "But she was our kind?"

"She was a witch, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

But before Sage could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Sage, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.

They bought Sage's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all.

They got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope along with pewter cauldron. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Anakin asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Sage, Sage herself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).

Severus and Anakin told her that they would look for gift, while she would get her wand at the Ollivanders. A magic wand... this was what Sage had been really looking forward to.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. Sage felt strangely as though she had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon." An old man was standing before her, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Sage awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

"I am actually Sage Skywalker, if you are going to ask about my father," Sage spoke.

"Well, now -- Ms. Skywalker. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er -- well, I'm right-handed," said Sage.  
  
"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Sage from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms.Skywalker. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

 _"Like with a lightsaber,"_ she thought as suddenly she realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Ms. Skywalker, try this one, rune-inscribed holly wand, seven inches long and the core is a dragon claw."

Sage took the wand and it imediatelly fitted her, as the sparks shot from it and she was able to perform fireworks.

"It seems that this wand fits a Skywalker, a member of lineage of Magic and Force users, reborn from the ash and you are a sign, that the lineage will be great again, after vanishing for a long time from the picture," Ollivander spoke, as she then paid seven galleons. Severus and Anakin were with a cage, that had beautiful snowy white owl. She was named Kreia, after one of the Jedi of the Old Republic.

They had a lunch, before Fawkes returned the Skywalkers to Naboo and Severus returned back to Hogwarts.

Sage was in her room as she examined her wand. She remembered Ollivander's words about the Skywalker Lineage being reborn from the ash and she was the one, who brought them back to the Magical World.

Anakin entered her room, as he was playing with Kreia. "What's wrong, Sage?" he asked, as he watched his daughter examine her wand.

"It's Ollivander. Our Lineage is not only of Force users, but also, we have magic. I reawakened it in our family. Was there a Skywalker, that was a Wizard or a Witch, before finding their way to this galaxy?" Sage spoke.

"Who knows. I only knew my mother and I still do not know, if I even had a father. Maybe from my mother's side there was someone with magic, but it had been forgotten to the times past. We'll never know, until we find out. It's not our worry, yet," Anakin replied.

"Okay. Good night, Dad," Sage said.

"You too, sweetie. We've got the August to read through and practice, so sweet dreams, the little one," Anakin cooed, as he sang lullaby to his daughter, before she fell asleep in her bed.

Kreia flew out to explore her new home and planet at night.

At Hogwarts, Severus was petting Fawkes, as the Phoenix waited for the Headmaster to come in.

"Minerva told me that you went to visit Lily's daughter. How did it go?" Albus asked.

"Everything went well with the humble Sage Skywalker," Severus replied and added, when he saw the confusion on the Headmaster's face. "She is not the Potter's daughter, but the daughter of Skywalker. I met her father. He is not like Potter, he is very humble and peaceful. He deeply cares for his family and Sage resembles him, but she has Lily's hair and eyes. She is remarkable. Lily was also responsible for saving him from the fall to the Dark Side and becoming a Sith Lord with her love, so she played the huge part in winning a war that raged for three years," Severus explained.

"What of Sage? It sounds like she didn't stay at her aunt's place for long," Albus said.

"That's because she wandered away from the doorstep hours after you left her there and her father found her. She is now living with him, his wife and her step siblings, Luke, Leia, Lorenzo and Lily. Anakin still questions your decision to leave his daughter there, as you could have done the heritage test to confirm that Sage has a living father and seek him out, not dump her on the doorstep like a bottle of milk in the night," Severus replied.

Albus felt guilt. He never suspected that Sage was anything, but James' daughter. Now it confirmed the journal that he recently discovered in the ruins of the Potter Cottage. Lily wrote of her love and how she waited for him to return, only for him to return and take their daughter to safety.

He now wondered what House she would be, now that she was not a Potter. But, the Sorting would tell, as one lineage was to return to the Magical World.


	4. The Journey to Hogwarts

The whole August was a blast to Sage, as she spent her time reading her new school books and preparing for the new place.

She still continued to practice on her Force powers, as she wanted to be prepared for the lessons. She often stayed in the living room, while her siblings talked to her.

Kreia often flew outside to catch strange to her rodents, but she didn't mind them. She even flew near one artist that Padme knew in her youth, before she had anything to do with Anakin. But, they were together.

She went to Illum and constructed a green lightsaber, as she was on the path of wisdom. She got the permission to wear Jedi Robes and Anakin packed into her trunk some training Droids for her to exercise on, while she was at school, as Anakin had other children to teach.

Fortunately for Sage, to avoid the whole trip using Magic to Earth, Padme revealed that there was a barrier on Naboo, that led to platform, so one worry was out of the way.

So, before she went to bed on 31st of August, she ticked off the last square, before she fell asleep. Her parental grandfather watched over from the Force, as he would train her from the afterlife, while she was at the school.

Sage awoke early and checked her trunk to ensure all of her stuff was there, before she was to go to the barrier to the station.

After the breakfast, they packed up and Anakin ensured that all was in place and they set off to the barrier near a landing platform. It was a deserted one and it was very convenient for the Skywalkers.

Anakin sent the waves to calm her down, but she started to walk toward it. Sage walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then she'd be in trouble -- leaning forward on her cart, she broke into a heavy run -- the barrier was coming nearer and nearer -- she wouldn't be able to stop -- the cart was out of control -- she was a foot away -- she closed her eyes ready for the crash -

It didn't come... she kept on running... he opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Sagelooked behind her and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, she had done it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Sage pushed her cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. She passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Sage pressed on through the crowd until she found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Kreia inside first and when she believed no one was looking, she used the Force to get her trunk inside.

Before the train departed, Sage embraced her family and then swiftly returned to her compartment.

The train began to move, as Anakin, Padme, Luke, Leia, Lorenzo and Lily were waving to Sage, as she waved back as the train gained the full speed and they disappeared as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window.

The door of the compartment slid open and the young redheaded boy came in. "Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Sage. "Everywhere else is full."

Sage shook her head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Sage and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Sage saw he still had a black mark on his nose, as she watched a woman trying to rub it off of him.

"Hey, Ron."

The redheaded twins appeared at the entrance.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train -- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Let me introduce myself first, I am Sage Shmi Skywalker," she said.

"You mean Sage Potter?" Ron asked.

Sage shook her head. She knew that people would question her different last name, as they got used to hear about Potter and not a Skywalker. But it would take time for them to get used to it.

"So, no scar then. That's fine, mate. What's with the robes?" he asked.

"My father is a Jedi and he got the permission for me to wear robes. They will slightly change color based on what House I will be in," Sage explained.

"Wicked. I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"

"I didn't stay long there, as I wondered off, searching for Mom, mere hours after I was left on the doorstep. That was when my real Dad and Uncle Obi-Wan found me. Dad raised me in the Temple, before he married his Angel, Padme Skywalker, who is my step-mother and I've been living on planet called Naboo ever since. I've got also four step-siblings, a foster sister and they are all awesome. How many siblings you have?" she asked.

"Five, which means, same as you," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left -- Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff -- I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.

Sage felt sorry and hoped that she would talk with her father at some point to help Ron's family. Ron was wondering how the world was going to react to the fact that The Girl Who Lived wasn't a Potter and didn't have a scar, as it was healed. But he already saw her as a friend and he hoped that he would be a great one.

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Sage, who had breakfast, leapt to her feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Sage went out into the corridor, as she wanted to see whatever food was on it.

She had some credits to buy some of the sweets on Naboo, but she was often treated by Padme's Handmaidens, especially Dorme, who adored the girl. But the woman with the trolley didn't have any of the sweets from Naboo, as she was on Earth. What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Sage had never seen in her life. Not wanting to miss anything, she got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

Ron stared as Sage brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?"

"A bit," Sage replied as she took a small bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Swap you for one of these," said Sage, holding up a pasty. "Go on --"

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."

"Go on, have a pasty," said Sage, who shared with her siblings before, so it was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Sage's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).

"What are these?" Sage asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?" She was starting to feel that nothing would surprise her.

"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know -- Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect -- famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Sage unwrapped her Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half- moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So this is Dumbledore!" said Sage.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa -- thanks."

Sage turned over her card and read:

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

Sage turned the card back over and saw, to her astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting."

Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.

"Help yourself," said Sage. "But from where I am from, we've got more improved technology. I'll show you a holo-photo of my family," Sage said as she then took out a datapad and turned it on to display the picture of her family.

"Bloody hell. They are not moving!" Ron sounded amazed as he looked at the holo-photo.

Sage just nodded as she then placed it onto the seat near the candy, so Ron would look at it again, if he wished. Soon she had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Sage. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor -- you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and mar- malade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once."

Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.

"Bleaaargh -- see? Sprouts."

They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Sage got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

"So, the man with brunette hair in the middle is him?" Ron asked.

"Yes, that's my dad. That's Ahsoka holding Lorenzo, while Lily is near me of course. This was taken just last year. I was three months away from my third birthday, when Luke and Leia were born and when they were five and I was seven, Lorenzo and Lily were born," Sage replied as she showed her siblings.

"Wicked..." Ron began, but there was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Sage had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Sage.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..."

He left.

"Let's return to the family photo, alright," Sage said, and as she was talking about Obi-Wan and who he was to her and Anakin, that was when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes, while Sage her Jedi ones on, as she was a daughter of one.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"I am sorry, but we have already told him that we have not seen it at all," Sage replied.

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" 

She said all this very fast.

"I am Ron Weasley,"

"Sage Skywalker."

"You mean Sage Potter?" Hermione asked.

"She is not a Potter, she is a Skywalker. Hey, that just reminded me, there was a Wizard by that name, but he vanished, when he discovered that you could travel to other planets, using Magic. That was a few centuries ago, but he never published his knowledge and it is unknown if he had any children, after he vanished," Ron explained.

"Ollivander told me this in his shop when I got my wand-lineage of Magic and Force users, reborn from the ash. Do you think that he really meant it?" Sage asked as she showed her wand.

"Who knows, mate? The time will tell," Ron said as he then added: "Why don't you finish that photo explanation?"

Sage nodded as she then returned to the Holo-Photo of her family, now with Hermione joining in.

Near the evening, Sage peered out of the window, as she had put away the photo and was finished explanation.. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Sage had the cards that she got in her belt pouch, while Ron crammed the pockets of his robe with the last of the sweets.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Sage shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Sage heard a voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

It was Hagrid, a Keeper of the Keys and gameskeeper at Hogwarts.

"C'mon, follow me -- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Sage thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Sage and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then -- FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	5. Sage the Ravenclaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage is sorted along with her new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload two chapters, so here you go.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Sage's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big that not even the Skywalker Lakehouse could fit in. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Sage could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here -- but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Sage nervously tried to flatten her hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

Sage decided to check if she had her lightsaber hidden and she had with her. She would tell Ron later, if they had time, as she didn't know as into which House she was going to end up in.

She overheard Ron talking about how they were going to end up in their perspective Houses and Ron mentioned that Fred said that it was going to be a test. He hoped that he was joking.

To Sage, she had a feeling that it was not going to be a test, but something different. She also watched the ghosts appear out of the walls.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though her legs had turned to lead, Sage got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Sage had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Sage looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. She heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Sage quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

She wondered on how this dirty old hat had to do anything with the sorting. The hat then twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

 _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._  
  
 _You can keep your bowlers black,_  
 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._  
  
 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._  
  
 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_  
  
 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
 _Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_  
  
 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
 _if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_  
  
 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
 _You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._  
  
 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Sage. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

At least trying on the talking hat was much better, than battling something, Sage thought as she breathed out and had a good feeling about tonight's Sorting.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." she said "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line, put on the hat, which fell right over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff. Sage saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time: several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Sage could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Sage noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Sage in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Draco Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne and then, at last --Skywalker, Sage!"

As Sage stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Why not Potter?"

"Is that even a Girl-Who-Lived?"

Sage sat down on the stool as the hat was dropped on her. It spoke in her mind:

_"Hello there, Sage Potter, or is it Skywalker? You do not care about the fame as the Girl Who Lived, but you seek knowledge in the living Force and Magic. It has been long time, since a Skywalker sat on this stool. He had ambition, but he sought wisdom instead. You are like him and I know where you'll go-RAVENCLAW!"_

Sage heard the word shouted to her, as she took off the hat, stood up and ran to the table, where many were clapping to her, as they had a different Girl-Who-Lived at Hogwarts. Severus just raised his goblet, as he was happy to see Lily's daughter in a House that would fit Lily certainly.

Three more people were now left. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, was at the Gryffindor. "Turpin, Lisa," was sitting next to Sage and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Sage crossed her fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

She cheered for her friend, as he sat at the Gryffindor Table. He smiled back at her, as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered, save for Sage, who laughed to herself.

Then the feast began. The dishes in front of her were now piled with food. She had never seen so many things she liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

She had a different food while growing up in Temple and then on Naboo, so she piled her plate with a bit of everything, except humbugs and ate it. It was all delicious.

It reminded her of the wedding reception, but she could eat only food for toddlers, so Sage used this opportunity and raised a goblet with the pumpkin juice in honor of her father and step-mother, Anakin and Padme Skywalkers.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding -- "

As Sage helped herself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all- Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me -- he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned -- but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced -- all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here -- they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

Sage also looked at the teachers at the High Table. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet and Severus was talking to a professor in the absurd looking turban.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahern -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the red-haired twins at the Gryffindor Table.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Sage was suspicious about this, but thought nothing of it, yet.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Albus. Sage noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Albus gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone, pick their favorite tune," said Albus, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

"Ah, music," Albus said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Ravenclaws went to the Ravenclaw Tower, the entrance to the common room was located on the west side of Hogwarts at the top of a spiral staircase, presumably located on the fifth floor, and was a door without a doorknob or keyhole, but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. In order to enter the room, a person had to answer a riddle asked by the eagle knocker; if they answered incorrectly, they must wait for someone else who got it right.

The Prefect solved the riddle and they entered the common rooms.

The place was beautiful and Sage liked it here. She placed the lightsaber on the table next to the bed, and Kreia was resting. Sage left the dorm to meet up with Fillius Flitwick, who was waiting.

"This is Sage Skywalker, Professor Flitwick," the Prefect said.

"You look like Lily a lot, Ms.Skywalker. Your mother was great at Charms. But, why do I get the feeling that you have other blood?" he asked.

"That is because my father is someone else, Professor. A good man, in fact," Sage replied.

"I would love to meet up with him at some point. Well, good night, Ms.Skywalker. I'll see you soon at the Charms lesson," Flitwick bowed, before he left the room.

Sage returned to the dorm and fell asleep in the bed, as Force Ghost of Qui-Gon watched over her.

_"It will be hard for them, but with time, they will get used to it that the Girl-Who-Lived is a humble hero and a Skywalker, not a Potter." he thought as he then through the Force wished a good night to his granddaughter, before he returned to the Force._


	6. The first week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank for kudos and feedback. I also fixed the previous chapters, where instead of Sage I had Harry/Hayden. I will ensure that this never happens again, as it was a mistake on my part.

There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."

"Not wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see her face?"

"Can you find her scar?"

Whispers followed Sage from the moment she left her dormitory the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at her, or doubled back to pass her in the corridors again, staring. Sage wished they wouldn't, because she was trying to concentrate on finding her way to classes.

She knew that they were just getting off of the shock, that the Girl-Who-Lived wasn't a Potter, but a Skywalker. But staring at her, it was too far, as it was invasion of privacy in her opinion, so she put up her hood to hide her face from that morning and she didn't care about being told off by the teachers.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Sage was sure the coats of armor could walk.

The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"

Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Sage and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning. Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. Sage quickly save the situation by Mind Tricking him and they walked away quickly.

Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Sage quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words.

They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Sage's name, he smiled, before going to the next student.

Professor McGonagall was again different. Sage had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile. Sage had also suceeded in making her match into a needle, which earned her five points for her house.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

The morning of the next day, she saw an article that had her wish that she stayed at home, as the article screamed that the girl that was in Ravenclaw was an imposter and the real Girl-Who-Lived was missing.

She sent the message to Padme, who replied later that day-

**Sage**

**In my time as the Senator, I've seen articles like these and Skeeter just wants to smear the name to get some people whispering. These people and students never knew the true Sage Potter, who is a humble girl, not a Hero. That title of Girl-Who-Lived is rubbish and we still hadn't got the full story.**

**It will be hard for people to get used to you being a Skywalker, not a Potter, but eventually, they will.**

**Stay strong, while I and Mon will work to stop people from getting rich of a name, that never existed in the first place.**

**Padme**

Sage was relieved to have such great step-mother, who would be glad to help in this situation.

Friday was an important day for Sage and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once.

Today, she would be also having a class with the teacher, who introduced her to the Magical World. She heard that he favorited the members of Slytherins only. She would see if that was true.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Severus, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Sage's name.

He only smiled in the return, as he was glad to see Lily's daughter and he was one of the people that didn't mind the article.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word -- like Professor McGonagall, Snape had y caught every word -- like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Sage and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Weasley! said Severus suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know, sir," said Ron.

"Let's try again. Weasley, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know Professor."

"I don't know," said Ron quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

"Excuse me, Professor?" Sage asked and once she got his attention, she replied: "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons, but not all of them. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are actually the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

"Excellent, Ms Skywalker. 10 points to Ravenclaw and three points from Gryffindor. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment and the things were about to get interesting in the class. Severus put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils and Sage was able to mix hers well. She finished putting the sample into the bottle when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon that had her jumping onto her stool really fast. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Severus, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

He also saw Sage, who was wearing Muggle pilot like googles in his class, as she was sitting on her stool. She so reminded Severus of young Lily, but she had the look of the man, whose name was Anakin Skywalker.

Seamus had to take Neville to the Hospital Wing as Sage climbed down and packed her school staff into her bag. Then, she left the classroom, after Severus embraced her.

On the weekend, Sage was practicing with the training droid that she had with her, as she held her grandfather's lightsaber and had to keep herself ready, in case something attacked the school, but it was highly unlikely, except for the whole thing concerning the Third Floor Coridor, as it was luring her to it.

She would have to be careful and not to be caught, while exploring, so, she would seize the chance and investigate it, when the time was right.

Also, she got the article from someone about the break in-

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown.**

**Gringotts' Goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.**

**"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.**

_"It was on my birthday! How did I or dad miss it?! Did it occur after we got the gold?" she thought as she put the paper away into the trunk.  
_

She had so many questions on her mind, but the main one that she had, what was in there?


	7. The Innocence of a Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage attends a flying class, while Padme launches the investigation, which is to reveal one person's innocence.

Sage loved the new place, but she had some people, who wanted her to act like a Hero and not herself. She was Sage Skywalker, the daughter of the Former Chosen One, not a Girl Who Lived. Her humbleness was respected by the Ravenclaws, who shielded her from others, like she was their Queen.

Gryffindors were disappointed that the Girl Who Lived was not a Gryffindor, as they grew up with the impression that she would be a Gryffindor and a Hero, who had battled monsters. Instead, they were facing a reality, that the Girl Who Lived was a humble person, who had lived a peaceful life.

Padme and Mon were investigating the Girl Who Lived story and potential actions against those, who profited off of the name, as this was violation of privacy, since neither Padme or Anakin gave the permission to use Sage's name.

Sage believed that she wouldn't face Draco Malfoy, the boy that she began to detest, because they spotted a notice pinned up in the Ravenclaw common room that made them happy. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday -- and Ravenclaw and Gryffindor would be learning together. At least not Slytherin, someone thought.

"At least it's not against Slytherin," Sage remarked.

She was looking to the flying the most, as she did practice back on Naboo and flying the broom was exciting.

Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Sage had heard from one of the Claws that someone had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move.

Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Sage felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.

Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book -- not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages. Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.

Sage had not receive any letters, so Kreia was relaxing on the table. She ate the bacon before she flew off to the Owlery.

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things -- this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red -- oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet,

"You've forgotten something..."

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

Sage and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Sage and other Ravenclaws hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Gryffindors were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Sage had heard Fred and George complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a brooomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Sage glanced down at her broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Sage's broom jumped into her hand at once, but she was one of the few that did, while Neville and Hermione didn't. Maybe the brooms were like horses that clearly could tell, when you were afraid, Sage thought.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. 

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle -- three -- two --"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle -- twelve feet -- twenty feet. Sage saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and -

WHAM -- a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Sage heard her mutter. "Come on, boy -- it's all right, up you get.".

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

Sage noticed that Neville dropped his Remembrall and used the Force to get it from the grass. She whistled to Ron, before she used the Force to throw it at him and he caught it.

"Return it to him after the class," she simply said to him, as they waited for Madam Hooch to come back.

The rest of the class was without any incidents. It was a good headstart.

Ron had returned the Remembrall to Neville, who thanked him. "She used the silent Accio to do it," Ron said and then he turned to Sage "Can you teach us this at some point, mate?" he asked.

Of course. We will find abandoned classroom and I will teach you," she agreed.

"Exactly. How about we go to the lunch?" Ron said as they went to the Great Hall.

Later, they were practicing with wands and Neville had trouble casting spells.

"Is this even your wand?" Sage asked.

"This was my dad's," Neville replied. Gran said to use it, so I could honor Dad."

"Are you your father?" Sage said as she took a look at Neville's wand. "I do not think that it will work for you in the long run. Your grandmother clearly didn't have best intentions, when she asked you to use your dad's wand. 

"I'll tell Professor McGonagall, in just case," Hermione said to Sage.

"Good idea," Sage agreed as they returned to their practices with wands, before they would find the abandoned classroom for their secret lessons.

At Naboo, Bail and Mon arrived at the Lakehouse, since they had the news.

"Padme, Anakin, we found the authors of those books and we had sent them messages with the warning that they violated the privacy of the person that they wrote. We will also send the warning to the Ministry of the Magic about the breach of privacy," Bail said

"I've been thinking. Was there anyone else that was to take care of Sage, before she was left at that doorstep like a milk bottle?" Padme said as she then changed the topic, as she was glad to hear that the investigation.

"Padme, I actually began taking a look into this and it said that the Potters' best friend, Sirius Black was meant to be her guardian, but is in Azkaban for a murder of twelve Muggles. Something does not sound right here," Mon remarked.

"It sounds like we've got the case of injustice on our hands as well. We need to bring him here for questioning to figure out the truth.

Padme and Anakin agreed to have Sirius transported to Naboo to get the true story, as this sounded that the world not only didn't respect Sage's privacy, they also put a potentially innocent man behind bars and denied him trial around the time Anakin discovered that he had Sage.

The former Jedi had come with a small Clone Trooper force to Earth to find Sirius Black in Azkaban and secretly liberate him from prison. After the Clone Wars, the Clones were granted rights and they became the citizens. Many of them were still in military and the scientists at Kamino reversed the accelerated aging process, so the Clones would live natural lifespan.

Rex and Cody secretly sneaked in along with Anakin and found a black dog in the cell. Anakin whistled and the dog was first suspicious, but then followed them.

"I sense that we have the man we were looking for. Let's get to the ship and leave this chilly place," Anakin said as they departed.

At Hogwarts, Sage was teaching Ron and Hermione, who attempted to master the Force pull with their palms. They attempted to pull the Remembrall, as they took turns.

Hermione was first, who was able to succeed in puling the object into her hand. Ron barely was able to do it, but succeeded as well soon enough.

"Excellent. It's near the curfew time, so let's get back to our dormitories. We will be returning here each weekend to practice in here, so we can defend ourselves," Sage said.

"This is a good idea, Mate. We will practice here at the weekends," Ron agreed.

Meanwhile, Neville went with Minerva to Ollivanders and he got the new wand, while a letter was sent to Augusta Longbottom to warn her that her grandson was getting a new wand.

"Thanks, Hermione," Neville said, after he was able to cast a spell with his new wand.

"You've got to thank Sage, as she wanted to help," Hermione replied as Sage smiled. She was a humble helper.

Qui-Gon's Ghost also smiled as he then departed back to the Force, as he knew that his granddaughter was a humble person and not the adventure seeker.

On Naboo, the dog was revealed to be a man named Sirius Black, the one that they were looking for. He was cleaned up and given food.

"Sirius Black, we had to do a jailbreak due to our investigation into your 'imprisonment', as we were also investigation who was to be the guardian to Sage Potter, now Sage Skywalker, after James and Lily's tragic deaths at the Godric's Hollow," Padme said.

"Sage Skywalker?" Sirius asked.

"She is my husband's biological daughter. It's a long story, but let's get to the business. Did you betray James and Lily Potters to Voldemort?" Padme asked.

"No," Sirius replied.

"Who was the Secret Keeper then?" Anakin asked.

"Peter Pettigrew. We switched, but we didn't think that he would rat James and Lily out to Voldemort. I pursued him and he killed twelve people. He cut off his finger, turned into a rat that he is and ran away," Sirius replied.

"Rat indeed, Pettigrew is," Anakin said as he mimicked Yoda. "Well, you ensured that the truth about Sage's heritage was to be discovered, because soon enough, she was left with on the doorstep and she walked away, as she awoke from the nightmare and walked away, where we found her. I had the DNA test performed, which revealed her to be my biological daughter. I and my wife have been her guardians ever since. Her house is Ravenclaw," he added.

"The House of Wise, fitting. How about I meet her during Christmas Holidays?" Sirius asked.

"Of course. I will send the message to the Queen of Naboo about our discovery and we will help Sage to change the Magical World for the better. We are now looking for the one, who wrote the false things about her, like vanquishing monsters during a childhood, while none of them true. Not to mention, the violation of privacy, as we haven't given the permission for her name to be used," Padme replied.

"And I bet that Sage is beautiful as her father, who is most charming man in the galaxy," Sirius remarked.

Anakin's cheeks turned pink from the compliment.

"So, how did you meet Lily?" Sirius asked.

Anakin smiled as his eyes shined with the light, as he was going to enjoy telling the tale...


	8. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage saves Hermione, while Anakin visits Lily's grave.

It was near November and Sage was into the lessons on the Magic and the Force. She found the lessons fun and helped others. She was a kind student to Muggleborn Wizards, as her late mother was a Muggleborn and Sage believed that the Muggleborns deserved to be treated better, rather than the reputation of being magic thieves, that they got from the Pure-Blood folk, who had a narrow mind.

Sage got along with Hermione, who deserved to be in the Ravenclaw, but was in Gryffindor, due to her bravery, that yet had to surface.

Also, the news of Sirius Black's mysterious disappearance shocked the whole Magical World. He was described as the right hand of You-Know-Who and betrayed the Potters, before they were attacked on that fateful night in 1981, as he was their Secret Keeper. He then murdered Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles.

Sage feared that he escaped because of the whole Sage is not a Potter and would seek her father to kill him for sleeping with Lily Evans, who was mistreated by James Potter.

But, the young Skywalker knew that the world fell for the whole Girl Who Lived story and would not believe a true one, that she was a child of someone else, yet. They would need time to accept the truth.

However, it would not stop her to try and change the Magical World for the better. And it was for both the Wizard folk and the Magical Folk. She would not be the Girl-Who-Lived named Sage Potter, but Sage Skywalker.

On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Sage knew about the spell and thought of practicing, before she would do it wordlessly. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Neville Longbottom. Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too -- never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

With the new wand, Neville was casting spells well and cast the Levitation Charm. Same was with Sage.

Ron watched and was able to perform the spell by himself. "Nice, Ron," Hermione praised him, as Professor Flitwick praised Sage, Ron and Hermione and gave them points for their Houses (10 points for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor).

Ron was in the great mood and he along with his friends were walking from the class. However, the mood was ruined by Malfoy throwing something and shouting to her and other Muggleborns: "Hey, Mudblood Scum! Get the hell out of the school and our world, you magic thieves!"

Hermione was upset and ran off. Sage sent the telepathic message to Flitwick, who replied:

_ "Oh, that's intriguing way to communicate, Ms Skywalker! I will alert Ms Granger's Head of the House about the incident. I will also inform Severus about the incident." _

Sage was furious at Malfoy calling Hermione Mudblood, as Ron explained: "It’s about the most insulting thing he could think of. Mudblood’s a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born — you know, non-magic parents. It’s a disgusting thing to call someone. Dirty blood, see. Common blood. It’s ridiculous. Most wizards these days are half-blood anyway. If we hadn’t married Muggles we’d’ve died out.”

Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Sage and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later he had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put the Gryffindor Know It All out of his minds.

However, Sage wanted to have a silent vigil, as she learned from Padme that Anakin would go to the Godric's Hollow, so she would light a candle in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

But, as she was on her way to the tower, she sensed danger coming from near the girls' bathroom. So, she changed the direction and ran to there, only to stop at the stench and saw what it was.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

Sage quickly realized that Hermione was in danger and quickly rushed to stop the troll.

Hermione was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

The young Skywalker timed it and used the Force to pull the club and smack the troll's head with it, before it collapsed onto the floor, knocked out. She placed the club near the troll.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the duo of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Severus, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

"What in the name of Merlin happened here?!" Minerva exclaimed.

"She was looking for me," Hermione replied. "Professor, I wasn't in the dormitory, as I was here."

"Malfoy threw something at her and called her a Mudblood. Ron told me and I am furious," Sage added as her emerald eyes flashed sickly yellow for one second that no one noticed. But it was her reply that left the teachers horrified.

"I am not impressed by Mr Malfoy's behavior, Minerva. And I am going to teach him that he cannot pull 'When my father hears this' card, when it nearly caused a death of the innocent student. Ms Skywalker, Minerva will get Ms Granger back to 

"I know where to go. Thanks for the offer, Professor," Sage replied as she ran off. Of course, before that, Hermione tackled her in the friendly embrace and thanked her for the rescue. "You're welcome, Hermione. Have a good night!"

"You too!" Hermione answered as Sage sprinted off. They were good friends now and Sage was happy. And so was Hermione.

While the feast and the battle took place, in Godric's Hollow, Anakin walked slowly, as he approached the destroyed cottage, where Lily and Sage lived, before that fateful night. He had to go alone and find the home, where the attack occurred ten years ago. Thanks to Severus, he found out where Lily lived before her tragic death.

So, he traveled on his Starfighter, which landed near the Godric's Hollow on Earth. Padme agreed on him to do this on his own and gave him flowers, in case he found Lily's resting place. His hood was up, as he was in mourning and he wore his dark Jedi Robes, which were cloaked, so he was blended into the autumn night.

He read the memorial-

_On this spot, on the night of 31st October 1981,_

_Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their daughter, Sage, remains the only Witch ever_

_to have survived the Killing Curse._

_This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left_

_in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters_

_and_ _as a reminder of the violence_

_that tore apart their family._

_"Thanks, Wizards, for leaving a house that will collapse without the maintenance within a decade or two,"_ Anakin thought as used the Force to gently open the gate and then close it in the same manner, as he walked up to the entrance, which had the door destroyed.

When he entered the cottage, he felt as if he winded up in the place, where the time froze. It was a decade, since the attack took place and the things were still in their place. The place was destroyed and Anakin walked up stairs to search for the nursery. He heard James Potter's voice-

_ "Lily, take Sage and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" _

Your bravado didn't last long, Anakin thought as he then found the nursery. It was a mess. The door was in pieces, the room was darkened and the rubbish littered the floor. The magic had preserved the things as they were. Then, Anakin heard something that made him weep and collapse onto his knees with anguish-

_Not Sage, not Sage, please not Sage!"  
  
"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now."  
  
"Not Sage, please no, take me, kill me instead!  
  
"This is my last warning."  
  
"Not Sage! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Sage! Not Sage! Please! I'll do anything..."  
  
"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"_

This was what happened that night ten years ago, his love sacrificed her life to save their daughter. Hearing Lily plead for the Dark Lord to kill her and not Sage broke Anakin, as it was a mere day after Palpatine was slain.

If he sensed that the trouble would come, then he would have rushed and saved her. But, the fate played otherwise and Lily was dead. Sage survived and now was in loving home with her father and step family, who adored her.

He wiped the tears from his eyes, as he barely stopped sobbing. Grief nearly overwhelmed him. He needed to visit the graveyard and talk to Lily, even though, she was sleeping below the ground. He knew that she would hear him from the stars.

Anakin left the cottage and went to the graveyard, where he searched for Lily's grave. He saw one of Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore, before he found Lily's resting place.

Lily Potter

Born 30 January 1960

Died 31 October 1981

Anakin sat on the cold ground and placed the hand on her name engraved onto the tombstone, as tears once again streamed down his cheeks. She was so young, when she died, a year younger than him. He had survived the war, while she hadn't. Despite that Padme was in his life now and was his loving wife, Anakin missed his second Angel.

"Lily, you would be very proud. Sage has grown up into a beautiful girl. She is also powerful in the Force, which combining with your magic, makes her much stronger than any other Jedi, including myself.

"She is in Ravenclaw, the House of Wise. You were also clever one and perhaps my family's Magical ancestor was a Ravenclaw too in the school. She told me in the letter a few days ago that she made a couple of friends. She wants to make the Magical World better for everyone, but it will be the tough mission, but she will succeed with our aid. Padme adores her and so do Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. You would adore Snips, that's my nickname for Ahsoka," he said as he then placed a flower on the grave.

"I miss you, Lily, so much. You would have loved Jedi Temple, as our love made the Council see that their Code was outdated and they lifted the rule on the Attachments. If it wasn't for your intervention, I would be the Sith Lord and a slave to that scum named Sidious. He is dead, as I killed him in the duel, before you and our Sage defeated Voldemort together. I and Padme don't believe the whole Girl-Who-Lived story. Neither do Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

"You would also have loved Naboo, as it is peaceful world and we would have lived in a cottage that I thought to purchase after the end of the war, if we had reunited. But I thank you for reuniting me and Padme. I also thank you for bringing the light of love into the heart of the hurt Jedi Knight, who was taking a break from the war. You were the soothing flower to a Dragon, that was in me. Now, it slumbers, while on the lookout for those, who would dare to harm its treasure that it guards. Yes, I've read legends of the Earth Dragons, my love," Anakin added as he then stood up. He then noticed one line on the grave-

_"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death."_

Anakin was confused by the quote. How could you destroy death, he thought before he knelt before the grave and placed his hand onto the grave once again.

"Sleep peacefully, my love. I will return soon for another visit," he said, as he stood up and then walked away from grave back to his Starfighter. R2-D2 beeped sadly as he saw Anakin's sad expression.

"I visited Lily the Angel, Artoo. Let's depart, before we return for another visit," he said as they then left Earth to return to Naboo. He was at peace that he visited his second Angel and planned to visit her during the Christmas to tell her about how Sage spent holidays at her new home.


End file.
